Unspoken Words, Unseen Sights
by ixlovexJasperxFredxAlice
Summary: Bella's cousin Kelsey is staying with her. Edwards 'cousin' Kris is staying with the Cullen's. Will it be another EdwardBella story. Or a don't touch, don't talk to, and dont come near me story?First Twilight fanfic.  Please read and review.  BExKK
1. Kelsey and Kris

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Characters except Kelsey and Kris.**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

"Bella!" Charlie yelled from downstairs "come down here." Bella looked over at

Edward and sighed then got off her bed. She walked downstairs seeing Charlie standing there with an excited look on his face. "Guess what?" he asked. I looked at him "What?" I asked.

"Your cousin Kelsey's coming to live with us for the next year!"

I looked at him with a look of excitement and confusion "When's she coming?" I wanted to know so we had time to get my room fixed so another bed could fit in it. "She'll be here tomorrow," he announced. I looked at him dumbfounded "how are we going to fix up my room by tomorrow?"

"Don't worry. Ill be up there in about ten minutes, we'll start then"

I walked back up the stairs; I couldn't wait to tell Edward the news. Opening my door I found Alice sitting on my bed talking to Edward. As I closed the door she looked up at me and beamed. "Hi, Bella! I was just telling Edward that our cousin Kris was coming to stay with us."

"Oh, hi Alice. That's great, my cousin Kelsey's coming to stay with me also," I smiled. Then we heard someone coming up the stairs. "That's Charlie, were setting up my room. I'll see you later." Edward and Alice understood, standing up Edward walked over to me and kissed me, and then they were gone. I'll never get used to that.

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Sorry it's so short.**

**It's my first Twilight fanfiction.**

**Please review…and be nice**

**Ideas would be great to.**

**Thanks**


	2. The Cousins arrive

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters except Kelsey and Kris; the other characters belong to Stephanie Meyer.

Kelsey and Kris's were on the same flight. I, along with the other Cullen's, meet Charlie at the airport about an hour before their flight was supposed to arrive. While six of us were walking around the airport we heard over the intercom that the flight was arriving.

Once we got back to Esme, Charlsie, and Charlie, people had started getting off of the plane. I waked over to Charlie and asked if he's seen her, when suddenly I was attacked from behind. I turned around and looked at Kelsey in awe. My once bouncy, hyperactive, pink loving cousin had changed. She was now a bouncy, black loving, slightly hyperactive girl.

"Wow, you look amazing! I haven't seen you in years!"

"Thanks!" She said smiling, "I know it's been a while. When I was in 6th grade I decided it was time for a change."

I looked at what she was wearing. She was wearing a black short sleeve shirt with an apple on the front with a bite taken out of it and in blood red letters above it were the words 'BITE ME'. On her arms were four armbands, one had a character called Gir on it, one said 'When some little girls wanted to be ballerina's…I kind of wanted to be a vampire', one said 'I love Vampires', and the last one said 'BITE ME' also in blood red letters, she was also wearing some sex bracelets. She was wearing a black skirt with chains hanging off of it, black fishnets, and blood red and black vans. She had her long blonde hair down and she was wearing eyeliner around her whole eye.

She looked around the airport and stopped. Charlie and I both followed her gaze and we landed on the Cullen's. Charlie snorted and I gave him a dirty look, turning back around I saw Edward looking at me. When our eyes locked he smiled at me, I smiled back then turned around to see Kelsey staring at me in disbelief.

"What?" I asked confused by the look on her face.

"You know them!?"

"Yea, that's Alice and Jasper, Rosalie and Emmett, and that's Edward." I said as I pointed to them.

"Whose that one?" she asked and pointed to who I assumed to be Kris.

"Umm…I think that's Kris."

There was a tap on my shoulder I turned around to see Charlie holding Kelsey's bags. "I'm gonna go, I'll see you when you get home." He said then turned and left.

Kelsey gave me a weird look.

"What?"

"How are we getting home?"

As if on cue Edward appeared by my side. "Ready to go?"

"Yea."

I grabbed Kelsey and we started walking to the car. Edward, Kelsey, Kris, and I took Edwards Volvo. Jasper, Alice, Rosalie, and Emmett took Rosalie's convertible. Esme and Charlsie took Charlise's Mercedes, and we all met up at the house. Once we pulled into the driveway I smiled as Kelsey gasped in awe from the back seat.


End file.
